The Amulet must go to Yuna/Star Swirl explains to Yuna
Here is how The Amulet must go to Yuna and Star Swirl explains to Yuna goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Prince Edmond: Bye, Guys! Thanks for coming! Sweetie Belle: Next time, Ask Star Swirl if you can borrow one of his fireworks. Understand? Game Player and Game Facer: Yes, Mom! After the party. Prince Isamu: (embraces his mama's Alicorn magic) Princess Luna: Ready to go home, Isamu? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embraces their mommy's Alicorn magic) Princess Celestia: (picks up the twins) Time to go home, Indy and Anna. Princess Yuna: You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up. Princess Luna: Very well, Yuna. Hiro: If you need us, We'll be home soon. Princess Yuna: Yes, Papa. Snowdrop: We'll see you later, Yuna. Casey Jr.: (notice the Amulet) What is up with that amulet? Princess Yuna: You guys can go now. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna, We need to talk. Princess Yuna: Yes, Star Swirl. Human Sunset Shimmer: Let's go home, Toots. Toots: Okay, Sunset. With Yuna and Star Swirl alone. Princess Yuna: So, What's going on with the Amulet, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Hold out your hand, Yuna. It's quite cool. (gives the Amulet to Yuna) What can you see? Can you see anything? Princess Yuna: Nothing. There's nothing. (notice the glow on the amulet) Wait. There are markings. It's some form of language. I can't read it. Star Swirl the Bearded: There are few who can. This language is that of Armageddor, which I will not utter here. Princess Yuna: Armageddor! Star Swirl the Bearded: In the common tongue it says: "One amulet to rule them all. One amulet to find them. One amulet to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." This is the One amulet forged by the Demon Lord Chernabog in the fires of Mount Diablo. Taken by Yen Sid which he'd gave to me from evil hands. Princess Yuna: And Mickey Mouse was with him, During the battle. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes. For years, The amulet lay quiet in my keeping prolonging and delaying.But no longer, Yuna. Evil is stirring in Armageddor. The amulet has awoken. It's heard it's master's call. Princess Yuna: But Chernabog was defeated. Star Swirl the Bearded: (but has they heard a dark voice) No, Yuna. The spirit of Chernabog endured. His life force is bound to the amulet and the amulet survived. Chernabog has returned. His dark army multiplied. His fortress is rebuilt in the land of Armageddor. Chernabog needs only this amulet to cover all the worlds in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it - All his thought is bent on it. For the amulet yearns above all else to return to the hands of it's master. They are one the ring and the Demon Lord. Yuna, He must never find it. Princess Yuna: Alright, We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No on knows it's here. Do they? Do they, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: There are a few evil who that we had the amulet. I visioned that Jafar has returned freed from Tartarus. Princess Yuna: But that would lead all evil here. Take it, Star Swirl! Take it! Star Swirl the Bearded: No, Yuna! Princess Yuna: You must take it! Star Swirl the Bearded: You cannot offer me this amulet! Princess Yuna: I'm giving it to you! Star Swirl the Bearded: Don't tempt me, Yuna! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Yuna. I would this amulet from a desire to do good. But through me, It would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine. Princess Yuna: But it can't stay in Canterlot! Star Swirl the Bearded: No. No it can't. Princess Yuna: What must I do? Later at Canterlot as Yuna started packing. Star Swirl the Bearded: You must leave, And leave quickly. Princess Yuna: Where? Where do I go? Star Swirl the Bearded: Take Snowdrop, And get out while you can. Make for the Village of Equality. Princess Yuna: Equality.What about you? Star Swirl the Bearded: I'll be waiting for you at the Inn. Princess Yuna: And the Amulet will be safe there? Star Swirl the Bearded: I don't know, Yuna. I don't have any answers. I must see Maleficent. She is both wise and powerful ever since reformed. Trust me, Yuna. She'll know what to do. You'll have to make sure you're not seen by any evil. You won't be safe outside Canterlot nor Ponyville. Travel by day. And stay off the road. Princess Yuna: We can cut across country easily enough. Star Swirl the Bearded: My dear Yuna, You can be full of surprises. You can learn all that there is to know about your ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years you can still surprise yourself. Princess Yuna: Mama, You understand, Do you? Princess Luna: Of course we do, Yuna. It would be a very brave thing to do. Prince Isamu: (fusses over Yuna) Princess Luna: Now, now, Isamu. It's okay. Princess Yuna: We'll be okay, Mama. I promise. Princess Luna: We know. Suddenly, They've heard a noise. Star Swirl the Bearded: Get down. Everyone ducked down. Star Swirl the Bearded: (brings out his staff and hits between the bushes) two voices: (cried in pain) Star Swirl the Bearded: (took them out and it was Skyla and Twila) Confound it all, Princess Skyla and Princess Twila! Have you two been eavesdropping!? Princess Skyla: We haven't dropping no eaves, Honest. Princess Twila: We were just going to go see Yuna... If you fallow us. Star Swirl the Bearded: A little late for a relatively visit. Don't you think? Princess Skyla: We've heard raised voices. Star Swirl the Bearded: What did you two hear? Speak! Princess Twila: Nothing important. Princess Skyla: That is, We heard a good deal about a amulet and a Demon Lord and something about the end of the world but Please, Mr. Star Swirl, Sir, Don't hurt us. Princess Twila: Don't tell our parents or anything unnatural. Star Swirl the Bearded: No? (looked at Yuna) Perhaps not. (back at Skyla and Twila) I've thought of a better use for you two. And the rest of your friends. At the crack of dawn. Human Applejack: Let me get that straight, Y'all are goin' on some sort of quest. Nyx: Something like that. Tillie: Be careful out there. Princess Yuna: We'll be alright. Star Swirl the Bearded: Be careful, All of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, Beasts. Is it safe? Princess Yuna: (checked her pouch) Star Swirl the Bearded: Never put it around your neck for the agents of the Demon Lord will be drawn to it's power. Always remember, Yuna. The amulet is trying to get back to it's master. It wants to be found. So, Star Swirl sets off to go see Maleficent as Yuna and her friends set off on their journey. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225